Ill Fated Love
by Hebi-Hime92
Summary: Grell gets transferred to america and is scheduled to go onboard the ill-fated Titanic. nearly a century later a guilt ridden Will goes over to help the americans investigate a bizzare occurrance at the capital and gets a second chance at love, as well as the surprise of his life. Rating for obvious reasons including Swearing, Extreme grief, Yaoi...etc Pairing:WilliamXGrell
1. Chapter 1: tragedy

_**Written while listening to TITANIC soundtrack. Please enjoy...**_

* * *

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did, but because I do not own anything but the plot and a few oc's, DISCLAIMER.**_

* * *

_**April 31st, 1912**_

_**London England**_

**William T Spears felt numb. It was not the good kind of numb that came from painkillers either, THAT would have been a merciful reprieve from what he felt now. No, this was the kind of numb that could only mean you had just recieved the worst kind of news. His usually tidy desk was littered with recent newspapers, All having similar headlines. "Titanic tragedy claims thousands!" one read. "Tragedy..." he thought bitterly. It was no secret in the Shinigami Realm that Angels had been behind the whole undoing. In the weeks following the incident, He had began a habit of reading up on the list of confirmed dead. The Dispatch in New York had been helpful to the London supervisor in going through every list and every file... Until today, when the telegram arrived confirming his fears.**

_It had started as a normal visit to Undertakers shop, Tea, Biscuits, Mindless chit chat... until the senior Reaper cleared his throat._

_"Why are you REALLY here Spears?" the playful, slightly insane tone was gone and replaced with one that was reminiscent of before the older mans retirement. Will sighed and looked at the ground._  
_"The Americans need a few reapers to help with a situation out their way."_

_"So? you have four of the finest shinigami I've ever seen working for you." Will choked on his tea at the words._

_"FOUR? With all due respect sir, I count **THREE** HALFWAY DECENT reapers and **ONE** very RED pain in my arse." Undertaker started to crack up laughing._

_"SHE's a pain in YOUR arse!" the elder laughed. "I could've SWORN it was the other way 'round." The Brunette's face flushed red and his eyebrow started to twitch. He was CLEARLY not amused at the Undertakers idea of a joke._

_"Well if HE would focus more on HIS JOB..." he started, "WE'D be less flooded and have more time to actually help other branches."_

**He rubbed his eyes. Had he seriously been crying just now? His thoughts went back to the papers at his desk and the telegram resting on the top of the pile. He sighed as he recalled the initial reports. Of the thousands on the vessel, there had only been 3 shinigami, A young Norwegian, a French girl, and Grell... The Norwegian and French girls made it to New York. But, until today, the other had listed as missing by the American Dispatch.**

_"So send her to America."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"You yourself said that part of the London Branch's problem is Miss Sutcliff's lack of focus." Undertaker shrugged. "But even YOU can't deny that when her heart's in it, she's the finest shinigami ever trained. So your solution is simple, Send HER to America to help them, and YOU FOUR can use that time to catch up on work here in London." He folded his hands together and smiled like he had solved the biggest questions in life. William adjusted his glasses and sighed._

_"Let me get this straight... YOU. Want ME. To send SUTCLIFF. To AMERICA. Do you realize the trouble that man could cause for those poor fools?" Undertaker just nodded._

**Undertaker had been at the Library every day since the incident. Working alongside William and Ronald to find a sign, a clue, ANYTHING that would point to the flamboyant reaper surviving. He had been there the morning news of the ships fate reached London. He had witnessed word of two of the three's arrival being relayed to the London Branch, and had felt the worry when it was revealed to be the other two reapers. And he had been here tonight, when a last minute telegram had been delivered straight into the hands of the supervisor, and a feeling of dread slowly began to overtake him, until he looked into the younger man's eyes. He couldn't be certain what his successor was feeling, although grief, agony, and heartbreak were all good contenders. But after seeing the pain written in the green eyes, he knew exactly what that telegram said.**

**"Body lost at sea..." he read the words over and over again. the only sign the reapers working the ocean could find was a red jacket, torn to tatters and rags, stained with blood. But it was intact enough to confirm who it belonged to. He didn't want to believe that the feminine male was really gone. A noise brought his attention to the other occupant in the room. Will ground his teeth and glared at the elder shinigami.**

**"He's dead..."**

**"What a pity," Undertaker mumbled. "such a lovely lady, the least she could've done is let them find her bo-"**

**"DON'T!" William roared at him. "Don't start that 'too bad there's no body' sphiel! It's YOUR fault he's gone! If YOU hadn't been so insistent on me sending him, He'd STILL BE ALIVE!" it was all the older man could do not to cross the room and backhand the younger one across the mouth. 'he's hurting. you'd be the same way. he's your replacement. do you REALLY want to explain why the dispatch supervisor now has a irrepareable broken jaw?' he mentally held back his retort and simply excused himself. After hearing the door click shut, Will buried his face in his hands, and cried.**

_**March 29th, 2011**_

_**(nearly 1 Century later)**_

_**London**_

_**Shinigami Dispatch living quarters**_

**"Knox."**

**"Yes Boss Senpai?" the younger man with two toned hair looked up at his superior.**

**"You're in charge in my absense." Will said, shutting the suitcase on his bed. In less than an hour, he'd be on a plane to New York City. From there, he'd catch a smaller flight to DC. He looked around his apartment one last time, trying to think if he needed anything else, when something in a otherwise empty drawer caught his eye. He picked up the old photograph and wiped away the dust on the glass. Looking at the image in the frame, he felt a lump catch in his throat. Next to the picture was a small box. Inside the box was a ring.**

_He'd made his desicion, after better than a century of dating, he was going to propose. he'd been very specific in choosing the ring, a silver band, a Pink Sapphires(They DO exist, they look almost RED) center stone, and small diamonds on either side. It was classy, elegant, and it suited his lovers personality._

**"Hard to believe it's been almost a hundred years sir." Ronald shifted uncomfortably. Ever since loosing Grell, His mentor had been Eric Slingby. Not that that was such a bad thing, but he kinda missed the wild redhead. William just nodded and placed both photo and ring box into a small backpack.**


	2. chapter 2: this is home

_**A.N.: SECOND CHAPTER! YAY~**_

_**you lot know the drill, I dont own the franchise, just the plot of this fic**_

* * *

**_YES I REALIZE SHINIGAMI CANT REALLY CHANGE THEIR GENDER (or become pregnant for that matter) but it was for the betterment of the fic_**

**_mentioned Mpreg_**

* * *

_**Virginia**_

_**the next day**_

**"Mom?"**

**"..."**

**"MOOOOM?"**

**"...*Snore*." the brown haired youth shook his mother harder.**

**"Mom?... Mother?... HELEN?"**

**"Huh? What?" the comforter folded back and a woman with chocolate brown hair and yellow/green eyes sat up. "Thomas?" she yawned and stretched. "what time is it?" She asked, feeling around her bedside table. The teen chuckled and stooped down to retrieve his mother's fallen glasses from the floor.**

**"You can still make it to work on time, if you hurry." he said, handing her the wire frames. she nodded and shoo'd him away so she could get ready. 'Oh Will...' she thought to herself, watching his retreating back. 'If I'd only known sooner, I'd have turned down the offer to come here and we'd be a REAL family...' once she was certain her son was out of the room again, she let her true form take over. "MUCH better." she murmered to herself, her teeth becoming sharp and her hair turning a vibrant red. These few moments, where 'Helena Steele' could be 'Grell Sutcliff' once more, seemed like an eternity apart. Even moreso, in the past 80 or so years since her son had grown up and stopped aging. She sighed, remembering the trip to America as though it had been yesterday.**

_There had actually been three shinigami on the ship, two ladies and himself. The norweigean girl was plump and adorable, not really his thing, wheras the french one was tall, thin, and GORGEOUS. The two of them hit it off instantly. During the journey, Grell learned that the real reason Hellenne was leaving France was so that her supervisor lover ('How Ironic.' he recalled thinking.) could continue his scandalous affair with one of the secrataries without having to sneak around. for those days onboard, the two became as close as siblings, leaning on each other for support. It had actually been Hellene who suggested that there may have been more to the redheads sudden terrible nausea the morning of the fourteenth._

**Grell/Helena sighed, returning his/her hair to brown and brushing it into a neat bun. Thomas was standing in the hallway, an application to Londons Reaper Academy in one hand, the other poised over his mothers bedroom door. He knew what her answer would be. "NO" she had practically screamed when he first brought it up. It hadn't taken much to figure out that his mother was probably British, rather than French as her colleagues believed. Something about the slightest accent to her voice, as well as her personality and some of the things she said. But the real question was, WHY? Why does she work so hard to hide her true nationality? Why did she leave England? Before he could knock to ask again, she came out of the room, dressed to the nines in a crisp white blouse, a pair of brown slacks with a matching suit vest, and a nice pair of black leather heeled slip ons. she finished the look with a red tie. "Come on then," she poked at her son, "We have to get going."**

_**American Shinigami Dispatch**_

_**DC Branch Offices**_

_**Washington DC**_

**William yawned, the jetlag really doing a number on him, as he walked through the DC Branch Dispatch Offices. He was barely able to follow the American supervisor saying something about 'wildfires' and 'riots.' He stopped when he ran into the back of the larger man, who had apparently stopped to speak with somebody else.**

**"Ah Ms. Steele," Chris -had his name been Chris?- greeted the third individual warmly. "just the person I was looking for." Will looked up to see a brown haired woman facing away from him. "Helen, this is Mr. Spears from the London offices," Chris went on. At his words, the womans head whipped around to face the foreigner. William saw that her yellow/green eyes were wide... like a deer. "I want you to work with him on the assignment." "B-but sir." Helen cut in. "wouldn't it make more sense to have him working with a more... suitable partner?" her mousy behavior and appearance reminded Will of someone, but damned if he could put his finger on it. Chris just laughed. "Good ole' Helen, always making herself out to be less than what she really is." he cuffed the woman on the back and strode off. William cleared his throat.**

**"Nice to meet you Mrs.-" "Miss... and you can call me Helen" she cut him off quietly. "Helen." he corrected. "I look forward to working with you. I was wondering if you could maybe show me around?" she offered a fake smile. "I'd love to, but I need to... to... um.. PAPERWORK! oh yes lots and lots of paperwork. I need to finish, that is..." she spun on her heel and vanished. "you'll have to excuse her." a trainee/part time worker said from behind. "she hets flustered easily." Will turned to face the youth. Thomas smiled, "so you're the supervisor out of london eh? herd a good bit about you." William blinked but nodded. "William Spears." he held out his hand. "Thomas Steele." the younger one said, shaking his hand. "come on," he motioned with his. "I'll show you around. starting with your quarters." ****"so... your last name is Steele..." William mused. "Yes." Thomas nodded. "and before you ask, Yes, she's my mom. yes, I have her last name, not my fathers. and no, she's probably not interested." he narrowed his eyes at the older man. "this is where you stay." he said, stopping outside an apartment. "got your key?" after recieving a nod, Thomas walked away.**

**After letting himself in, Will looked around the small dwelling. It wasn't unlike his first place back home. he shrugged and checked the utilities, after which he sat on his bed and opened his bag. The first item out, as always, was the photo from his dresser. "take a good look around Sutcliff, for now, this is home.**


End file.
